


〖冷战组/米露〗 草莓冰激凌

by yumeco



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeco/pseuds/yumeco
Summary: -AU校园  O米XO露-两个好奇宝宝在做一些小清新的事?-潮吹预警





	〖冷战组/米露〗 草莓冰激凌

夏日即将离去，然而空气中的粘湿气氛却未退去，蝉鸣不知疲倦地响动着。

教室的窗户外传来了呐喊声。伊万手扶着脸庞，默默地注视着外面的骚动，那是曲棍球队在进行课后练习。如此闷热的天气下，队员们戴着头盔，运动短袖下露出健康的小麦色的皮肤，在余晖之中卖力地跑动着。在不久之前，伊万也还是其中一员。在这所全是omega的学校里，异于常人身材高大的他从一入学开始，就不厌其烦地被各个运动社团邀请加入。

伊万并不讨厌运动。每日放学后的练习固然辛苦，但他觉得适量地活动后有一种畅快感。然而他还是很快退出了曲棍球部。他并不喜欢别人强加在他身上的标签，比如身材健壮就必须显得强大而有力，跑在大家前面。伊万不喜欢这样。

比起出风头，他更喜欢跟朋友聊聊天，或织织围巾，或安静地读一本书。这不是很符合omega的特质吗？然而大家都看着他，评价道：你长得就不像个omega。

自己有点独特。他一直都知道。有好的意思，也有坏的。

教室已经空了，别的学生回家的回家，参加社团的去参加社团，只有他还留在那里。他的目光追随着一个身影。金灿灿的发丝在阳光下格外显眼，而头发的主人，正像只矫健的兔子般在跑来跑去。从教室这里都能听到阿尔弗雷德充满活力的喊声。还有十分钟，练习就该结束了吧？他已经坐在这里整整观看了一个多小时。

伊万不禁紧紧地抓着书包。今天他带来了一个东西。一个不能被别人发现的东西。

此刻不知是因为热气，还是身体本身的原因，他有些头晕目眩。制服已经粘在了皮肤上，从里到外都是汗，内裤里也湿漉漉的。他感到非常的口渴。

随着一声哨声，草坪上的队员们从各个位置聚集了起来。一声令下，他们叽叽喳喳地散开了。阿尔弗雷德也在那之中，他的脸上挂着汗水，正开心地大笑，跟队友打趣。

再等一会儿。伊万告诉自己。

再等一会儿，等队员们都回到了更衣室，沐浴完换好衣服，他们就会回家。然后，阿尔弗雷德会在那里等他。只有他们两个人。今天是周三，希望那个大条的家伙别忘记了他们的约定。

在还是部员的时候，伊万认识了阿尔弗雷德。那是去年的秋天，他们是才刚刚入学的高中部一年级小鬼，站在一堆学生里却格外引人注目。同类相惜，他自然而然地跟阿尔弗雷德走近了，成了朋友。哪怕他们的性格完全两样。这所学校总共只有两百人左右的学生，他们并不同班，却总是黏在一起。当他们还是队友的时候，两人会一起离开，去买冰激凌，再磨磨蹭蹭地走回家。阿尔弗雷德很喜欢说话，总是说个不停，而伊万会在一旁听着，偶尔插几句话。

在十四、五岁的年龄，身边许多孩子已经分化完毕，伊万也不例外。然后父母决定让他升入这所高中。远离危险——他记得母亲这样告诉他。alpha是危险的存在。然而母亲没有进一步解释，只是叮嘱他一定要准时服用药剂。就是那种装在塑料小盒子里的蓝色药丸。父母每天都检查他的书包，看他有没有听话随身携带。他是家中三个孩子里唯一的omega。

像所有其他omega那样，伊万对自己的身体产生了好奇。他只是模糊地知道一些事：发情期、标记、怀孕......还记得自己第一次跟阿尔弗雷德谈起这个话题时，后者咯咯地笑了。

“在发情期被内射的话，就会怀上小孩子。成结很危险哦，那就是被一个特定的alpha绑住了，要结一辈子的婚。”

阿尔弗雷德装的很老成地解释道。这些事伊万都知道，因为生理课上都听了几百遍了。不过他还是有些脸红，同时又想知道更多。他知道，阿尔弗雷德家不像他家里管的那么严，总能搜罗来一大堆奇奇怪怪的东西。

“你知道吗伊万，如果在发情期跟alpha做的话，据说会舒服到哭。”

“真的吗？”

“嗯，你想那么大的一截东西捅到生殖腔里，当然爽死了。”

学校的性教育会告诉他们一些必要的知识。仅此而已。伊万觉得有些模糊的东西在脑海里成型，但他又看不真切，只觉得心跳加快。

“......会有那么舒服吗？”

“大家都那么说。伊万，你被插过吗？”

“没有。"

"我也没有。"

叹了一口气。然后两个青春期的小孩开始思考人生。他们知道，学校里有一些大胆的学生，已经在校外有一个alpha的男朋友或女朋友。尽管学校已经严厉警告，但每年还是会出现意外被标记怀孕然后被退学的例子。

伊万分化后已经经历过好几次发情期了。他听说有些人会变得难以自控，甚至晕过去被送到医务室，但自己身体并没有变成那样。不过就这么一回事——他这样想。直到十六岁生日前夕，他迎来了史无前例的、强烈的发情。

那个冬天的早晨灰蒙蒙的，伊万蜷缩在温暖的被窝里，迷迷糊糊之间觉得小腹在抽搐。不是疼痛，而是由自而外地，一种渴望的感觉。他清醒过来，立刻给阿尔弗雷德打了个电话。

过了一个小时，阿尔弗雷德慢吞吞地来了。

“伊万，现在是寒假！才8点Hero就被你叫醒了！”阿尔弗雷德一手啃着一个汉堡，朝伊万嘟囔着。但伊万躺在被窝里没吱声。阿尔弗雷德一把掀开厚厚的被子，发现伊万皱着眉，双手捂着自己下面，睡裤上一片水痕。

“很难受......”伊万委屈地说道。

金发少年很快地锁了房门，防止伊万的家人突然闯进来，然后爬到了伊万旁边。伊万像一只小狗一样缩成一团。他的桌上就放着抑制剂，吃几片就可以解决问题。或是叫父母开车把自己送到附近的诊所。然而伊万下意识地，马上叫来了阿尔弗雷德。这次的感觉实在太强烈也太新奇。他不知道接下来该怎么办。

“你从来没有摸过自己吗？”阿尔弗雷德盯着他看。

伊万摇摇头。他还不会自慰。在这方面一直领先一步的阿尔弗雷德听罢，便挨着他躺了下去，把棉被重新盖好。在被子下面，他脱掉了伊万的睡裤，手把手地带着伊万将手指放在后穴上，一点点施力摩擦。那里湿的可怕。同时他将伊万的另一只手引导到前方的阴茎上。

“我发情的时候，都会这样摸自己。在吃药之前。对......就这样摸。”

伊万觉得整个人都在发烫。抚摸暂时缓解了发情带来的焦虑，但还远远不够。在阿尔弗雷德的鼓励下，他还试着将一根手指伸进了自己体内。没过多久，他已经掌握节奏，前后刺激着自己，身体也不自觉地扭了起来。

伊万不知道自己摸了多久。他觉得渐渐地喘不上气来，感觉在乘着云霄飞船一步步上升。然后他就把自己撸射了。后穴还在贪婪地收缩，想要更多的安慰。虽然还想继续下去，但等下他还要下去跟家人一起吃饭。在伊万换衣服时，阿尔弗雷德像是什么都没发生过那般，拿过书架上的漫画书看了起来。

在那之后，阿尔弗雷德会时不时地，传给他一些新知识。比如按哪个地方可以获得快感，还可以试试摸自己的乳头，等等。有时候，同为omega，他会跟阿尔弗雷德一起“探索”。那时伊万已经不是曲棍球队的部员了，但他会等阿尔弗雷德结束练习，等其他人都走光时，两个人便躲在更衣室里，锁上门开始"学习”。

“生殖腔是在这个位置吗？”

“怀孕的话，胸会变大吗？”

他们面对面，双腿大敞，然后开始好奇地摸着对方的身体。

结构完全一样的身体。阿尔弗雷德用食指揪了揪伊万胸前的小点，让他发出一声害羞的呜咽。伊万的手指也在对方的穴口打转，感受着从里面不断渗出的透明液体。当两个人玩的很开心的时侯，他们还会模仿情侣那般，抱着亲起来。

还有一次，阿尔弗雷德不知从哪个网站上下载了小电影。电影没什么剧情，一开篇里面就出现了全裸的alpha和omega，在地板上滚成一团。第一次看色情片的伊万像是接触到了什么不得了的东西，吓得直想遮住双眼，但视线又无法从手机屏幕上移开。回到家后，他的耳朵旁还回荡着那些omega羞人的叫喊，以及肢体相撞的声音。

那天吃晚饭时，他不敢抬眼直视家人。

伊万站在走廊里，背着运动袋的队员们陆陆续续从更衣室走出来。阿尔弗雷德出现了，正和朋友打闹着，往外走去。

果然还是忘了吗......伊万保持着一贯的微笑，心里却撇了撇嘴。他没有出声叫住阿尔弗雷德，而是继续抱着书包，站在一旁。直到阿尔弗雷德发现了他，停了下来。

“伊万！”他高兴地朝伊万招手。阿尔弗雷德跟身边的朋友说了一句，那人便自行先离去了。金发少年小跑了过来。

因为燥热，伊万的前发已经湿湿地贴在了额头上。他的大眼睛里泛着水汽，整个脸庞红红的，还透着汗滴，像一个刚从水里捞出来的鲜嫩苹果。阿尔弗雷德一把摘掉了他的夏季围巾。

“太热的话就不要戴了，会中暑的。”他知道伊万的脖子那里有条丑陋的伤疤，是小时候的一场意外留下来的。伊万很在意，一年四季都遮着那里。

伊万张了张嘴，“你现在要回家了吗？”

“啊，不......我们要去里面吗？”阿尔弗雷德现在才记起，伊万两天前给他发了一条短信，告诉他周三的练习结束后留下来等他。他不想承认自己忘了这件事。

“那我们走吧。”

更衣室的门锁住了。这表明最后一个人也离开了。以前他们还是一年级新生时，他们总要留下来打扫卫生，然后负责锁门。现在阿尔弗雷德不用再担任这个角色了，然而他偷偷配了一把钥匙，以备”不时之需“。两人关上门后，迅速从里面上了锁。两排储物柜的中间，有一张长椅，空气有些潮湿。伊万盯着阿尔弗雷德干净的T恤看，心想，他刚洗过澡吧。

“你还好吗？”阿尔弗雷德见他有些晃神，便问道。

“嗯。”

趁着天色彻底黑下来之前快点开始吧。似乎是在这样表示，阿尔弗雷德从运动包里拿出一条浴巾——还有些湿气，铺在了长椅上。伊万见状，小声地抗议起来。

“这是你刚刚用过的——”

“我只是洗完后用它擦擦而已。不然，铺你的围巾？”

伊万不作声了。他其实完全不在意，不如说心生暗喜，因为那上面有阿尔弗雷德的气味......只是他还在生对方把约定忘得一干二净这回事的气。感觉到今天的伊万情绪不太对劲，阿尔弗雷德伸手挽过个头略高一点的少年的脖子，微笑着将额头抵了上去。

“别生气啦，你知道我从不记日期的。”

伊万从喉咙里“嗯”了一声算作回应。

“天哪，你简直湿的像刚从水里捞起来一样！”看到伊万有些难为情起来，他才匆忙解释道，“我是说你的汗。”

“...我还是先去淋浴室洗个澡吧...”

“不用了。对了，你一直抱着书包干什么？”

阿尔弗雷德指了指那个看起来有点沉的黑色书包。伊万坐了下来，拉开书包拉链，把里面的东西拿了出来。那是一根粉色的按摩棒。阿尔弗雷德瞪大了眼睛——惊讶的对象并不是按摩棒本身，而是在书包里装了根按摩棒的伊万。

“你从哪里搞到这个东西的？”没记错的话，伊万家风严谨，他到底怎么搞来这东西的？

“别问啦......总之是我拿零花钱买的。”

“你今天想用这个？”阿尔弗雷德津津有味地把玩着粉色的棒状物。伊万微笑了起来。他总算也让阿尔弗雷德吃了一惊。这件玩具完全模仿真人alpha的大小，可以进到很深的地方。如果是第一次的话，应该会很痛。

但伊万已经不是第一次了——他早跟阿尔弗雷德尝过禁果了。尽管阿尔弗雷德的长度比omega平均值要高出很多，但无法真正到达生殖腔那里，即使他们尝试了很多遍。

伊万望着镜片后的那双天蓝色的眼睛，仿佛又一次回到那个场景，阿尔弗雷德不停地蹭着他，撒娇着说“伊万~反正也没有结嘛”。伊万回答“那你躺下让我试试”，但无奈阿尔弗雷德坚持要先在他身上做试验。被挑逗地晕乎乎的伊万只能让阿尔弗雷德爬到他身上，沉沉地压了过来。事后知道无法顶到深处，阿尔弗雷德有些失望，他也没再同意两人对换过来。

但那火热的钝痛和阿尔弗雷德的吐息，却深刻地留在了伊万的记忆里。

脱掉内裤时，两人都注意到了聚集在布料底面上的一小滩透明液体。伊万躺在了长椅上，像之前做过无数次那样，张开了双腿。因发情变得红嫩的穴口有些颤缩。阿尔弗雷德凑了过去，小心翼翼地摸了摸周边的皮肤，然后将一根手指伸了进去。小穴很轻松地就吞下了那根手指。

搅了几下，水声便充斥耳旁，刺激着鼓膜。伊万将双腿抱到了胸前，喉咙里开始溢出一些模糊的声音。

“阿尔....”

阿尔弗雷德没有回答他，全部注意力都集中在了指尖。伊万又唤了一遍他的名字，少年这时才抬起头，一边朝他笑着，一边将手指抽了出来。

“我觉得可以了呢，你太湿了。”

在伊万点点头后，阿尔弗雷德便将按摩棒抵住穴口，按下开关，缓慢地推了进去。

果然大好多......伊万咬住了下嘴唇，忍耐着让阿尔弗雷德将这根没有冰冷的、没有生命的塑料全部推进来。

“疼吗？”

伊万摇摇头。但阿尔弗雷德还是给了他一些时间适应。他觉得下面很胀，但还不至于感到疼痛。手不知何时放开了大腿，艰难地抓着木制长椅的一边，眼前是空白一片的天花板，夕阳映照在角落。他喘着气，感到有一只温暖的手覆上了他的手。然后他的视野里出现了一张脸庞，阿尔弗雷德亲吻上了他的双唇。一个轻柔的吻。

按摩棒开始抽动了起来，退出近一半，又重新顶了回来。阿尔弗雷德继续吻着他，安慰似的舔着他的唇瓣与舌尖，覆盖着的手也加重了力度。这种感觉，就好像是阿尔弗雷德在他的体内一样。他闭着眼睛想。

每一下的推动和震颤，都直接冲进伊万的大脑，一层层将他的理智剥去......伊万用另一只手环过阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，让两人靠的更近一些，贴在一起。

真的好深。恍惚的脑海里这样想着。从身体深处窜出电流，一直传到脚尖，身体微微颤抖起来。

快感已经被榨出来，伊万放开了阿尔弗雷德，后者退回原来的位置，开始照顾他的前端。伊万努力抬起头，他看到了阿尔弗雷德正在帮自己撸管，脸上却一脸认真地盯着自己。那双眼睛在微笑。

“啊.....哈.....”

在甬道里进出的东西加快了速度，无情地碾磨着敏感点，并直直地捅到腔口去。阿尔弗雷德太了解他的身体了。伊万觉得有一阵奇怪的感觉泛滥起来，他很想慌张地叫停阿尔弗雷德，可那个家伙却毫无顾及地动着手里的玩具，越发用力地撞击他的腔口。

......不，不行，这就好像——！

好像憋不住尿的感觉。

实际上，他的确憋不住了，透明温热的液体喷了出来，气势汹涌，连绵不绝。伊万用胳膊捂住了脸。

等他睁开眼时，他看到自己的下腹和大腿都浸在这种液体里面，而阿尔弗雷德的脸和头发也湿漉漉的。

伊万涨红了脸。他很想马上跟阿尔弗雷德道歉，帮对方擦掉一头一脸的液体，可身体却动不了。他以为自己失禁了。然而阿尔弗雷德没有嫌弃，只是笑着对他说，”你潮吹了呢“。

......潮吹？伊万迷惘地看着另一个少年。

“别在意呀，”阿尔弗雷德哈哈的笑了起来，“我记得以前跟alpha做的时候，我也潮吹过呢。”

阿尔弗雷德不久之前认识过一个美术大学生的alpha，短暂地交往过一段时间。阿尔弗雷德就是在那个时候失掉童真——后面的。他那时还会兴致勃勃地跑来跟伊万分享“感想”，哪怕伊万一脸不高兴、用围巾去堵他的嘴。

阿尔弗雷德也兴奋起来。他看伊万前面还硬着，就干脆把按摩棒抽出来，然后爬到了伊万身上。

“让我们继续做完吧。”说完，他又一次吻上了伊万的嘴唇。

夜幕已降临，最后的深蓝与橙色边际逐渐褪去。凉风拂过，稍稍平息了两人激动的心绪。刚刚他们在黑暗之中摸索着穿好衣服，偷偷溜过走廊，然后从学校侧面的铁丝门翻了出去。

“你想吃冰激凌吗？”

“嗯。”

商店在六点就关门了。他们走去街角的自动贩卖机那里。在寂静的街区里机器突兀地闪着光亮。

“只有草莓味的。”

“那就草莓味的吧。”

阿尔弗雷德投了硬币，拿出冰激凌，递给伊万一个。虽然他更想喝可乐，或是去快餐店点一份薯条，不过伊万不喜欢闹哄哄的快餐店，也不喜欢油腻的垃圾食品。阿尔弗雷德也不知道为什么，一直以来都是别人围着他转，可跟伊万在一起的时候，他会不自觉地迎合伊万的感受。

夜空里可以依稀地看见一点星辰。伊万边舔着手中的冰激凌，边抬起头，望向空旷的夏夜。

阿尔弗雷德三下两下就把冰激凌解决掉了，舔着手指上余下的奶油，用余光看着伊万。伊万还在慢吞吞吃着手里的冰激凌。银色的发丝在夜色下格外明澈。

像以往那样，两人步伐拖沓。每一次回家晚点，伊万总会被训斥一顿。可他并不想因此加快脚步。

即使再怎么拖延，还是会在哪里开分的吧？不得不告别的时候。

阿尔弗雷德又开始讲起闲话，数学考试啦，新来的beta代课老师之类。

“对了，明天还有曲棍球的练习赛。”阿尔弗雷德突然说道。伊万听说了他们一个月后将有比赛。这也意味着阿尔弗雷德每天放学后都会忙碌于练习。伊万一口吃掉最后的奶油。

“阿尔，那我可以等你练完一起回家吗？”

“当然啦，你不怕无聊的话。”

分岔口。两人停了下来。金发少年咧开嘴笑了笑，朝银发少年挥了挥手，吹了声口哨后转身跑开了。

银发少年在他身后也招了招手。

他紫罗兰的眼睛里，似乎有流星倾泻而下。

**Author's Note:**

> 万尼亚从此每天瞒着爸妈在书包里装一根按摩棒。
> 
> 这个系列叫做，“我在ABO的世界里也是弯的——永远掰不直”。


End file.
